Chloe
Chloe is a character labeled as The Girl Who Believe's She is in a Movie in Total Drama Idiots. She was placed on the 'Killer Bacteria' team. Background Chloe rather would not share her information with the host because she believes it wasn’t in the movie. Total Drama Idiots In Idiot Arrivals, Chloe was ninth to arrive. She immediately explained that she believed her whole life was a movie, though the others just laughed at her. She didn't take her welcome very well, and starts praying loudly to the sky about how hard her life is, but she then explains she was just acting there, and claimed to be the show's most dramatic person. Chloe later jumps into the ocean to make the scene more dramatic, after telling everyone she was going to fake drowning. Newton eventually, and reluctantly, rescues her, and she pretends to be unconscious, until after Django starts CPR, when she comes to and explains a fake story about how she fell in. At the end of the episode, she was played on the Killer Bacteria team. Chloe had a significant role in Character Analysis. Chloe asked for someone to fix her makeup as Steve was taking them to the confessional. After Channary commented that it wasn't a big deal, Chloe mentioned how the sewage Channary was covered in smelled real, and they must have wanted Chloe's genuine reaction. Chloe was the first to use the telephone booth confessional, and uses it to call a woman who she claimed was hired to play her mother. Later, when Tree was complaining about the cabins made of wood, she tries comforting Tree about it, though called him Tim. When Tree said that wasn't his name, Chloe complimented him for getting his next line right. Later, Chloe gets a bit annoyed with Khloe for thinking that she was on the Killer Bacteria team, when Chloe with a c was on that team instead, claiming Khloe would have known if she'd just read the script. Inside her team's cabin, Chloe called Lilly and April hideous, and seemed to want to start trouble when Lilly defended herself, and wanted both Lilly's bed and her own for herself. In the confessional, Chloe mentioned that such strange people meant this was obviously not real life, and also mentioned that she loved playing the mean girl, and looked forward to the scene where Lilly stood up to her, and thought Lilly was probably cool in real life. During the challenge, when Steve pulled out a piece of paper for the challenge to read the person Chloe needed to act like, she'd already started acting like Ferguson before Steve read the name, as she claimed to know which name he'd read since she'd read the script. She lost sometime during the challenge, and was ultimately on the losing team. At the elimination ceremony, Chloe knew she'd be safe, having read her script, and indeed was safe. Audition Tape Trivia * The picture was drawn by OHF. * Her name was named after the Smallville character. Category:Webly's Characters Category:Female Characters